The Game Untilted
by AnimeCatMew
Summary: One minute we were at home, the next we were in some crazy scientist's house. We were to play her little game, she called it Untilted. If you were to die you'd become a monster. There's only one way to live, and that's to kill all the monsters easy right?


Untitled

Chapter 1

"Oh please, won't you come out and play?"

She was close, too close. If she came any closer it'd be game over for me.

My life is now only but a mere game, do or die.

I, as well as the other Vocaloids, have been kidnapped by some psycho scientist.

No, we weren't experimented with or anything of the sort.

The scientist merely wanted us to play her game.

She calls it "Untitled"

Many of us refused, not wanting to partake in any games, but wanting to go back home and get on with our daily lives.

However, we soon found out that that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

The crazy scientist had informed us that if we were to try and escape, we'd lose our lives.

Most of us laughed at what she was telling us, but we were silenced as one of our friends fell over, a bloody heap of teal.

"Miku...!"

We had all wailed, shocked from the sudden death.

Chuckling darkly, the scientist placed a small collar around the dead girl's neck.

"What're you doing to her!"

I had remembered shouting.

The scientist didn't answer my question, instead she flashed us a wicked grin, her dark emerald eyes were filled with malice.

"Once one of you die..."

She started explaining as she pulled out a gadget from a pocket on her bloodstained lab coat that looked similar to a remote controller.

Without saying anything else she pressed a large red button that was on the remote, which caused the collar that was around our dead friend's neck to glow in response.

A bunch of gasps filled the small room, followed by insane laughter from the scientist.

Our teal haired friend was back on her feet.

"M...Miku?"

I recall hearing someone ask.

The teal haired girl didn't reply, instead her eyes shot open, but instead of the beautiful teal orbs that were normally there, the eyes were a blood red color.

Her pupils were gone.

Her mouth formed into a giant grin.

"Let's play!"

She squealed with an evil like tone.

A few of us, including me, let out a few screams of terror, while everyone else tried to keep a facade of bravery, but it was evident that they were scared by the way they were shaking.

The scientist let out a chuckle before saying,

"That's what'll happen if you try to flee."~

Everyone now knew that this was serious.

"Now..."

The scientist murmured as she adjusted her glasses, running her fingers through her long jet black hair.

"The rules to my game are simple"

Nobody uttered a word as she continued on.

"You'll have 24 hours to gather weapons and plan a strategy, when 24 hours are up, my little monster will go and search for you."

She stopped and gestured toward Miku, or what was no longer our leek loving buddy, but a wicked monster who just stood still, grinning at us as if she was eager to kill us, which I had no doubt that she was.

The scientist continued on.

"You can attack her with the weapons that you collect, however, only one of the 200 weapons in this house can actually kill my monster."

"Where do we exactly get these weapons?"

Someone had asked.

"They're scattered all around"

The scientist replied.

"What happens if we attack Mi- umm...the monster and we have the wrong weapon?"

Another question.

"You die"

"And what happens if we die?"

"You become like your teal haired friend"

Silence consumed the room, everyone filled with terror.

"How exactly do you win this game...?"

I had managed to ask, voice shaking.

"Simple"

The scientist laughed.

"Whoever kills all the monsters, wins!"

We all took this information in.

"Now, I'm getting rather bored, so without further ado..."

The scientist grinned her evil grin

"Let the game begin!"

Everyone scattered around, collecting their weapons.

As for me, I decided to hide, so this is where I am now.

Shocking huh?

I'm guessing 24 hours had already passed, since I can hear the voice of the Miku monster calling out to everyone.

All I can do now is sit in my hiding spot behind a couch, hoping and waiting.

"Where are you all hiding?"

The voice sang

"I'm getting hungry~!"

I held my breath, holding back a scream, she was very close.

If I made one little peep, I'd be snack to a former friend of mine.

I was surprised she couldn't hear the rapid pounding of my heart, I am that scared.

Silence, nothing could be heard.

I wanted to look, to see if she was still there, but decided that it'd be too risky to do so, and let the feeling pass.

More moments of silence went by, and I was feeling pretty damn tired, I was as sore as hell.

"HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLP!"

A sudden scream shattered the silence, and lasted only for a second or so.

"Your screaming is oh so loud!"

I heard the Miku monster coo before adding,

"Let me silence you~!"

A small tearing sound could be heard, and I couldn't help but glance over, (which i really wish I didn't do) to see Miku, literally ripping of the lips of a crying Kaito.

The blue haired man looked horrified; his eyes were as wide as saucers and were glazed with pain.

Blood exploded from the spot where his lips once were, flooding into the poor man's mouth.

But that wasn't what disturbed me, oh no.

What really disgusted me was how Miku eagerly opened her mouth, holding the bloody, torn lips of Kaito above it, before dropping them, taking her time to chew them.

Kaito and I watched in pure horror as she swallowed, licking her lips in pure delight.

"That's good stuff!"

She sang.

Kaito started to thrash, trying to

escape his old friend, but the teal monster kept him down with an iron grip.

"You can't go yet"

She murmured

"I only just started playing with you!"

Poor, gentle Kaito, the man who wouldn't hurt a soul.

Miku tortured him.

Digging a small knife into his arm and dragging it down, watching as blood erupted from it.

The man could only cry as Miku started running her tongue along the cut, lapping up all the blood.

Kaito let out a soft scream as Miku's teeth met the open flesh and RIP began to peel it off his arm.

My heart was heavy as I watched the scene, but I was too cowardly to go help the blue man.

After many disgusting minutes of tearing flesh, Miku sat up, a triumphant grin shining on her bloody mouth.

Kaito could only sniffle and whimper at this point, he looked ready to die.

"I guess I played with you enough"

Miku smiled.

"It's time to say goodnight!"

I felt my heart sink lower as she dug her nails into the man's neck, earning chocking sounds from her victim.

She started moving her fingertips in small circles, digging holes into Kaito's bloody throat.

Trickling down his throat, more blood spilled, but I was used to the red stuff by now, since it was covering the whole floor.

Kaito could only gurgle now; his life was slowly ebbing from him.

I watched in pure terror as SNAP Kaito's throat was torn in half.

The man had to be dead by now.

Delightful laughter filled the room as Miku realized her victim was dead.

"How easy was that?"

She asked herself, licking her blood stained fingers slowly, as if savoring the taste of the sticky red liquid.

She then picked up the dead body of Kaito, hauling him over her shoulder.

"You'll join me soon"

She whispered, before walking away, taking the corpse with her.

They were gone.

Kaito was now dead, never to see tomorrow.

Soon he'd be like Miku, a monster, a killing machine.

A shudder suppressed through me.

Would I have to witness any more deaths?

|Author's note: hmm YES :3|

Will I have to suffer through that?

Who will be the next to die?

Many questions raced through my mind.

All I wanted to do was curl up and cry.

But that'd only get me killed.

I needed a strategy.

But what?

I wasn't exactly good with planning things out.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to survive on my own.

However, the others ran off as fast as cheetahs, and I had no idea where they might be at the moment.

I wasn't about to move from my spot either, after what I had just witnessed I was too SCARED to move.

For now my only choice was to stay alone, maybe I'd run into somebody later.

Hopefully.

A rush of hatred for that scientist went through me.

If it hadn't been for her, I'd be back at home with all of my friends, carefree.

How that crazed psycho even brought us here was a mystery to me, at one moment I was asleep in my own room, the next moment I woke up here, the others were just as confused as I was.

As I continued to ponder, I noticed something move against the floor.

A shadow.

My whole body grew ridged in fear.

Someone was approaching me, and I had a bad feeling about it.

WHAM!

Before I could even move, I was tackled to the ground, the breath currently knocked out of me.

My attacker currently had me pinned down and, whoever it was was strong and had me unable to move.

I braced myself, waiting for the pain and bloodshed to happen.

But it didn't.

Instead my attacker looked me straight in the eye and whispered my name.

"Rin?"


End file.
